Nightmares
by chickensmoothie1
Summary: Short oneshot. Riven is having a nightmare, so Musa comes to comfort him. Short and sweet :)


Riven tossed and turned violently in bed, sweat pouring down his forehead, even though it was raining heavily outside. He began to sleep talk chopped parts of a conversation, his expression desperate and stressed. Thunder struck loudly, bellowing through the halls of Red Fountain, causing the sleeping specialist to sit up with shock, trying to calm himself down by breathing in and out, wiping the sweat off his face.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream." He repeated.

His heart was still pounding, and he felt on edge. Instinctively, he grabbed the phone that he kept next to him when he slept. It was sleek, thin and silver. Musa had gotten it for him for his birthday a while ago. He smiled briefly at the memory before calling his girlfriend. It only dialled once before she picked up.

"…Riven?" she said groggily.

"Musa I-" He hesitated for a moment. Did he really want to confess that he was scared? "I… need you to come to Red Fountain."

Musa's heart was skipping just by listening to the sound of his voice. Riven never used the phone she had given him. Getting phone calls more often was the reason why she got it for him in the first place (although she'd never tell him that). She felt the pain in his voice and without hesitation told him that she would be there as soon as possible.

As soon as she agreed to come, he regretted asking her. It was pouring with rain outside. She would be wet and cold. He wanted to call her and tell her not to come but realized she was probably almost there. It was pretty quick and easy to get from Red Fountain to Alfea if you flew. He ran around his room trying to find a towel and some dry clothes before Musa came.

Musa attempted to land softly on his balcony window, but instead slipped, rolled and softly crashed into the window. Riven looked up and saw his saturated fairy lying on the balcony in her own puddle. He quickly unlocked the doors, picked her up and took her inside.

Acting swiftly, he draped the towel around her cold shoulders. She looked up at him thankfully, and smiled, making his heart melt.

"Riven what did you call me here for?"

Her question was answered with his arms sliding around her waist and locking her inside his protective hold. She stood there a bit shocked for a moment, as Riven wasn't usually immediately affectionate with her. The fairy gently slid her arms around his broad shoulders, and held him in place, leaning her head on his chest. He buried his face into her beautiful sapphire hair. Musa felt him shaking, and eventually, a damp patch began to form on her shoulder. Riven was crying.

Once again, Musa was shocked for the millionth time that night. Riven never cried, right? She stroked his hair and softly whispered soothing words to him, in fact, words that her mother had spoken to her when she was distressed as a child.

The two stood in the middle of the room for a while, locked in each other's arms, and one bringing comfort to the other.

"Riven, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

He didn't answer. Instead he lifted his head off her shoulders and looked away, out the window at the wild storm outside.

"Riven." she said gently, cupping his face and pulling it to face her own. He leaned her forehead down on hers, looking into her deep brown eyes contently. They stood there comfortably, although his silence was starting to get to her.

"Did you know that the eyes are the window to the soul?" she randomly brought up, still looking into his eyes.

"Then don't look into mine. My soul is a mess."

She gave him a teasing look, but in all honesty, she was really worried about him. She had never seen him this way before, and it crushed her heart not to know what was making him so sad.

"Riven, I'm not going to ask again, what's wrong?" she demanded lightly.

He sighed, and his throat contracted at the thought of it. "I-I had a dream. Well actually, a nightmare."

_Must've been a damn scary nightmare_ Musa thought. "What happened?" she smiled, encouraging him to talk to her.

"I dreamt that… That you were in danger. I saw flashbacks of my mum, and I couldn't do anything. It was awful Musa." A tear escaped and slid down his cheek, creating a small rivulet.

Musa stood on her tip toes and kissed the tear away. "It's okay, it was just a dream. I'm here, see?" She reassured him.

"I know but, it just felt so real." He turned away in anguish.

She brought him closer, closing in the space between them, grazing her lips softly over his. "You're fine Riven. I'm safe here in your arms. I'm here, and everything's going to be alright."

She continued to comfort him in their circle of arms, even after she could see the sun on the horizon line. She didn't care. He meant the world to her and he would always be her first priority.


End file.
